Debut
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: Done. Completed. Incest warning. That's all. Read if you want.
1. Part One: Hidden Bonds

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Here's my second Shaman King fiction, and it features an INCEST pairing. I know, I have been such a bad person to make this type of fic. Now this is a major warning for all of you guys! Anyway, to continue, this is an INCEST fic of the siblings Tao Ren and Jun. It contains slight OOC-ness and major mushiness. And oh, I almost forgot that this is written in three views: The Third Person POV, Ren's POV, and Jun's POV. So if you're really interested, then go on.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Shaman King, there…

DEBUT A four-part Shaman King fic brought to you by FiendisHSerapH Part One: Hidden Bonds 

~THIRD PERSON POV~

Today is no ordinary day in the Tao's residence. Why, it's because it's the debut birthday of their family's eldest daughter, Tao Jun, that gorgeous and very pretty shaman priestess of this generation in their clan. Everyone was busy preparing for the debut night. Pandemonium and tension are building up inside the residence, especially among the maids and the helpers. But also, tension and nervousness is also building up in the heart of the debutant. She is now in her room, trying to make up her mind over what to wear in this extraordinary day of her life, her turning of age.

~JUN'S POV~

What could it be, this pink frilly one, or this lilac other? Or could it be this one? I can't make up my mind, and I just can't help but to get really excited… wait, I'd better call Pai Long. He then appears behind me, and I asked him about what to wear among those dresses lying neatly at the edge of my bed. 

"I… I have no idea, Miss Jun. I think each one of it fits you perfectly." He then replied after a moment of looking. His voice seemed to give a hint of shyness.

I just teased him coyly and he shortly disappeared. I really can't think, whom can I ask? Oh, maybe he'll help out, I thought as I opened my door and made my way out.

~REN'S POV~

Today is the grand debut of my sister, and I am still here, still of no worth for them all. I just wonder how can I help out among those tension and hard work going on, you I can't think of any. I wonder what can I give her for her special day, yet I can think of none too. And now I am here, all alone in the basement, training myself as I always do, spending solitude. I can't seem to control my body completely. I feel sluggish and lazy, and I wonder why. My thoughts seem to fly back to her, my sister. I wonder what she would look like this night. I know, she will look downright spectacular, marvelous… wonderful in front of them all.  The debutant will look like a fairy in this magical world of shamans… hah, I laughed at myself. I marvel too much, I thought as I pulled the barbell up to my chest. I sighed then someone walked towards me, I can sense it from afar.

~JUN'S POV~

I hope he can help me. I beamed slightly as soon as I thought he saw me, standing three feet away. He always thinks of training, even up to this date. I walked slightly closer, and he abandoned what he was just doing. I greeted him but he just asked why I came. I told him what I want him to do but then he just rebelled over what I wanted him to do for me. I simply pleaded, saying that today is my special day. At first he preceded at his rebellion, but later on, sensing that he can no longer reason out, sighed and finally agreed. I smiled gratefully at him yet he just turned away, not minding my gesture. Ah Ren, you're still adorable. You've never changed…

~THIRD PERSON POV~

And so Jun asked help from his little brother, Tao Ren, to help her decide over which dress would fit her perfectly for this night. She change from lilac, to light blue, to pink, then to white, yet nothing seemed to satisfy Ren. The boy seemed to be out of his mind… and out of his self… while Jun went back and forth the dressing room, waiting for Ren's approval. Ren isn't interested; it is obvious, yet Jun proceeded as if she doesn't notice his little brother's face, for she knows that in one way or another he still had an eye at her. Is it true? That we will find out.

~REN'S POV~

I still can't believe that my sister had chosen me to pick up her dress for her. For a little brother, it would seem to be such a pity. But no, it isn't for me. In fact, I feel proud that I would get to choose what she, the gorgeous shaman priestess and my sister, would get to wear to impress them all. To tell you the truth, I am having such a hard time picking the dress that would suit her best. In fact, every dress she wore suited her well-trimmed body perfectly. She is as if a doll whose owner is having a hard time picking the clothes for her to wear. This time, it's her seventh time, yet still I can't think. I looked at her beguiling face; she seemed to be patient waiting and standing there for my approval. She just looks so pretty. I can't help but to admire and give in to her charm. I stared still at the tall and sleek figure before me.

~JUN'S POV~

I waited patiently for his reply after trying out the black spaghetti-strapped dress with a white satin shawl. Just then I noticed that he seemed flushed. I became worried and approached him, asking him if he's okay. As if awaken from a trance, he shivered aback when I placed my hand on his forehead; it made me even more worried. I repeated my question, yet he answered irritated, and he wondered why I was staying close to him at that moment. I smiled inwardly by then. I don't know why; it seemed involuntarily. Now he has this expression of… I don't know if he is relieved, or scared, or irritated or something. This is my little brother, and he looks so cunning. I asked him to make up his mind over what I will wear. I saw his eyes landed at those six dresses lying neatly on my bed, and I noticed his forehead crease in making his decision. He seemed so confused, and he looks so… comical and cute.

~REN'S POV~

This decision is giving me such a headache! I really can't pick her dress anyhow. Maybe she infected me with her indecisiveness. I looked down at her staying close to me, and looked at her dress. It seemed so simple, although it looks like the one she used to wear, except for the green dragon and the panda, at least. I made up my mind and made her wear that black dress and told her to let her hair down. I saw her face turn comical, then she said, "oh…" then began to remove the chopsticks and clips that brought her hair up all the time. She swayed her jade green hair down and pushed a few strands that cover her view behind her ears. She combed her hair with her fingers and made it settle behind her. And I was there during that transition, still staring, dumbfounded at the ethereal beauty that had unfolded before me. I've never seen her let her hair down, and I was utterly surprised that things turned out as I've never expected. She's way more beautiful with her hair down rather than clipped up. I have nothing more to say, I imagined her walking down the hall with the dress, and it took my breath, and my speech, away.

~THIRD PERSON POV~

"Like this?" Jun asked his little brother who was then sitting at a chair beside her bed. Ren was then back to the world now. He nodded slowly but surely, his eyes still fixated at his sister before him.

Jun then rearranged her shawl and clipped it with a silver brooch. 

"Ren…" She called, and Ren looked warily.

She then grinned wickedly, "I never thought you would be such a great fashion consultant for me…" and she chuckled.

He then blushed slightly, "N—no! No I don't! I—I really don't!!" he revolted back.

Jun stopped giggling then said, "Thank you, brother."

Ren then stood up  and started making his way out of Jun's room, when she called his name yet again.

"What?" he turned back, rather irritated.

**"I expect you to save the freshest rose and the last dance for me, okay?" Jun stated with a grin.**

He then blushed and said, **"Count on me…"**

With that, he turned heel and closed the door, not erasing the smile lingering within his lips. He walked down the hall and seemed to have a happy aura around him. The noise had died all dies down because they were all finished setting up everything needed for the grand night, and now they were all just lying in wait, waiting for it to come.

**FOOTNOTES: **There, there, part one done! I need your comment, readers! Please review and tell me what you think!! Part two coming shortly, or… a little bit later.  
  



	2. Part Two: Being Misunderstood

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I am back here, bringing you the Part Two of my fic. Sorry for the delay, guys; school isn't easy as I thought. Thank you very much for all the people who commented on the first part, and the one who corrected me on the SLASH term. Okay, I stand corrected; let me rephrase: This is an INCEST fiction of Tao Ren and Jun. And I made this fic in **four** parts already, since I really enjoyed making it. Anyway, hope you will all enjoy this as much as I did.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Shaman King, but I really hope I do. ^^

DEBUT 

**A Four-Part fic by: FiendisHSerapH**

**Part Two: Being Misunderstood**

~REN~

_"I expect you to save the freshest rose and the last dance for me, okay?"_

I can't sleep already. My sister's words still linger in my senses up till now; it's just like heroin that keeps me awake up till its dissolution. To tell you, it even haunts my dreams. I looked at the clock; it's almost three in the afternoon. I only slept about twenty minutes for the words are haunting and swirling inside my head. What does she mean by that? Or in the first place; does she really mean something? Hah, it seems to confuse me. Right this moment the only thing my mind had been registering is the debut night. I am already imagining what will happen there. I can visualize my sister gently setting her footsteps on the rich scarlet carpet and slowly marching down the hall, wearing the dress I prescribed for her to wear. All eyes are on her, especially those of the men who are dying to get her, dying for her to be their wife at the future time. She will smile as she receive eighteen lighted candles from her friends who had bee by her side all the time… and eighteen fresh red roses from the men who are vying to make her his someday. They will also get the chance to dance with her with such passion and longing. Surely, she will have a great time spending the entire night in the presence of her friends. And she will dance with me, just like her teensy-weensy brother, someone who seemed to not care about her almost all the time. She will dance with me casually, and in such a short span of time. After that, she will just leave me behind and mingle with her friends and lovers --- of her own age --- and I am left all alone; overlooked, misunderstood, and looked upon by her as an insensitive little brother whose only ambition is to become the Shaman King… and nothing else.

~THIRD PERSON POV~

Ren woke up in a sweaty heap from his bed. What a nightmare it was! It all seemed so real. He wiped the lumps of sweat from his brow and looked at the clock. It registered: 3:16. Right, he only had slept… nothing real, no parts of that dream really had happened in the real world. Ren fell asleep thinking hardly over the night that will come that he didn't notice that he fell into a deep slumber. Then suddenly, he tossed his head on his palms. Then sobs are heard to our surprise. He is crying…

~REN~

What was I thinking? I know she will never regard me as someone who will run and court her for her hand. I am just some boy younger than her, and worse, **I am his little brother**. What more pain can be caused by that? There's no way that those things can happen, or in my dreams at least. I saw my own tears forming large patches on my blanket, but I don't mind. I'm now awake at the fact that she will never see me in that perspective. And tonight is the night when all of his suitors will gather and dance with her. I'll never have a chance to do that to her. Yes, yes I certainly can, but she will never see me. This is the night when I will love her as someone --- as a girl whom I immensely adore --- for the last time. After this, I will have to accept the fact that she is my sister, I am her brother… and nothing else; nothing more symbolical and deeper than that.

This is the night that I will witness and appreciate her turning of age, but I will never cherish and treasure by her side… for she will be somewhere out there, talking to people of her same age. What I had always thought of would only be true in my everyday dreams, but never in real life. So I'd better move on and accept the raw facts…

~THIRD PERSON POV~

Ren wiped his tears, stood up from his bed and moved out of his bedroom to give himself something to drink. It was not too long when he heard laughing voices coming from the guest room perhaps/ he heard his sister's voice laughing heartily. He supposed that she brought her friends with her. He walked to the door of the guest room and slightly peeped inside. He saw his sister and his friends laughing over pictures in their photo album. They, of course, have no idea that he's there, so they just continued.

He saw his sister in her white dress and her hair tied up in the usual way as she sipped juice as she chuckled, and he heard her say;

"Oh, here's my little brother, Ren. He's fast growing up. Now he's such a handsome teenager…" She paused as she sipped her drink. "I remember him being such a crybaby and butter finger during his early years. That tough shaman, who would have guessed that he, had bedwetting problems a year ago?"

Ren's eyes bulged out in horror as he heard yet another vivacious --- yet mocking --- laughter coming from his sister's friends, and worse, his sister herself. Due to his uncontrollable anger that he doesn't want to hide, he forgot that he only peeped in there and banged the door loudly, which had caused a stir inside. He darted away and ran as fast as he could to his room. On the other hand, Jun had sensed his brother's presence and she ran outside, leaving her friends behind. She darted to Ren's room and pounced at his door. She knocked loudly.

"Ren!" She called out, "Open the door…"

"No, I WON'T!" came the unanimous cry of the hurt boy.

"Come on…" Jun persisted. "Please, let's talk…"

"I WON'T SO DON'T FORCE ME!" she heard another reply as a loud bang ensued.

Jun had decided to use her Power Spirit to pry the door open, but her Spirit named Pai Long advised her not to do so.

"GO AWAY!" Ren's other yell came.

Jun sighed and stated, "Oh, alright…"

With that, she turned heel and walked away, murmuring the words… "What have I done?"

~REN~

You've done so many wrongdoings all your life! First: you have been so pretty that I liked you; second: you have been so adorable that I already loved you… third: you have been my sister that you broke my heart terribly. And lastly, you have embarrassed me in front of your friends! I hate you for that! I hate you for being so pretty, so lovely… and for being my sister!  I've never cried this much in my whole damn life. I have been such a fool to fall in love with you, my own sister… such a fool to fall into this trap, this forbidden love. Loving someone like you obsessively shatter this heart of a powerful and determined shaman… a lady who happened to be my own sister. **Why does life seem so unfair? **Call me a sentimentally shallow jerk but I tell you, this is what I really feel right now, and there's nothing one can do to make me feel better. If only I haven't known you then my life should have been better by now. But I did, and I hate it! I shuddered onto my bed and put all the covers on top of me, waiting for the darkness to eat me alive and pretend that I haven't known a gorgeous lady named Tao Jun ever in my whole damn life.

~JUN~

What I have done wrong to disappoint you, my little brother? You just misunderstood what I've said; you didn't hear it completely. You only don't know that I am so proud to have you as a sibling. You only don't know how much I admire you for being such a powerful shaman, someone who will raise the flag of the Tao clan in the Shaman fight. You don't know… you don't know anything. You don't know what I feel…

~THIRD PERSON POV~

An hour before the debut night, everything has been settled in its own proper place. Chandeliers and lamps are lighted to brighten up the spacious and gallant hall. Some of the guests have already arrived and the orchestra began playing soft background music… but wait; where's the debutant?

"Miss Jun…" A helper offered, "Let me fix your hair now."

Jun nodded lifelessly, and then remembered; "Excuse me, let my hair down. Don't clip anything up."

"Yes, ma'am." The hairdresser continued her work, yet Jun seemed to be out of herself. She was so bothered over what happened. Silenced ensued for long moments until…

"Miss Jun!" A maid entered the room, panicky.

"Why?" Jun asked, startled.

"M---" The maid caught her breath.

"Master…. Master Ren is nowhere… nowhere to be found!"

"WHAT?" Jun's eyes bulged out in horror.

**FOOTNOTES: **What do you think had happened to Ren? Hah, better read the next part entitled "Defenseless" to know what's next! I am sure the pressure and the thrill's killing you (Yep, if there's really thrills in this fiction ^^) Anyway, I need reviews, whether constructive or destructive just to know where I can improve. That's all, thank you.


	3. Part Three: Defenseless

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I am back, everyone, and after another long wait, I am here to bring you the part Three of my JunRen fiction. Pardon me for such great delays. As I have stated, it's all because of school again. *stabs school administrators* Anyway, here it is, and this is more in Jun's POV. I would also like to tell you that this'd be slightly shorter than the previous chapters. Here...

**DISCLAIMER: ** I don't own Shaman King, that's it. *sulks*

DEBUT Four-part Shaman King Fanfiction by: FiendisHSerapH Part Three: Defenseless 

~JUN'S POV~

I trained my eyes on the crowd, yet he isn't there. I am growing more and more worried as each minute passes by. This is becoming tenser than the preparation itself. No, it's not in the matters of the debut, but the fact that my younger brother, the one whom I really expect to be here, is gone without any warning. It's now my turn to give a speech, but I can't think of anything to talk about. My mind is drifting and racing, thinking over the possible places Ren had gone and maybe is there right now. I walked my way to the microphone stand, my mind completely out of my being. I scanned the crowd once more… no, no sign of him there. I sighed and is about to speak.

~THIRD PERSON POV~

Jun coughed out and began her speech. 

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you for attending this special day of my life, my eighteenth birthday…" she abruptly paused as she looked around once more.

"To tell you all, my little brother, Ren, is missing. May I grab this opportunity to make a call-out for him…" she paused again as the crowd began to stir.

"Ren, wherever you are, this is me, your sister. I tell you, I am sorry for whatever things I have done to you, but please come back… come back here now. I need you to fulfill your promise."

The call caused such commotion as each and everyone looked around, while the others were irritated for she said no formal welcome speech at all.

Jun gently walked down the stand and just sighed.

~JUN'S POV~

"Ren, wherever you are, please come out. Fulfill your promise to me…"

These words barged in my head as I closed my eyes and recalled him grinning at me as he said, "Count on me…" I count on you, Ren, so please don't break your promise. Don't put me down. The planner of this party had scolded me because I didn't give such decent introduction. I was angry and worried at the same time that my reply came out as an irritated remark, saying that my brother's in trouble, so what could he expect that I'll do? Just sit down here and pretend that everything is perfectly fine even though it really isn't? I know my principle is right, but I juts can't understand why I am so worried about him. I sat down as a group danced. My mind is phased, and it's out of what's happening in this night. It focuses on only one thing now, and that thing is Ren. I know I might have been such a cold and naughty sister to him, and the fact that we only speak to each other maybe thrice in a century, but he never knows what I think. Deep inside I watch his every move unconsciously; deep inside I follow him with my gaze. I seem to be so distant yet deep inside I keep in touch. I don't know if he feels this way, too; I doubt it. I admire him for he seemed to be so determined in training to be a powerful shaman. He seemed to persevere so much in defeating each and every one of his opponents and I admire him. I am just a lousy shaman priestess, a lady who seemed to be so tough outside yet inside of me there is such a part that is easily affected by the storm. And this part is already showing right now. Oh Ren, where are you? My heartbeat had its beating in an abnormal pace, and I am so afraid. I am so nervous…

~THIRD PERSON POV~

The eighteen candles were all given to Jun with such happiness as each of them wishes joys for the debutant. Jun simply reacted with a beam and slight nod after each of them. She seemed to be really contented, but it masks all the tension and nervousness piling up in her. The eighteen roses had come, and as the first guy comes to dance with her, the rumbling noise of the thunder and a splinter of lightning danced across the sky. And no sooner, it rained… as hard as hell. Jun looked outside the glass windows and sighed. She just proceeded dancing. The seventeen roses had passed like a quiet gust of wind.

"Wait for Ren…" she commanded, her voice shaky, as if pleading. The crowd stayed still. Nothing but the loud clashes of rain to the earthen ground was heard.

"I know he would come… he'd SURELY do."

"But… you'll delay the whole party!" The planner interjected, but it was cut short as Jun looked sharply. 

"He had a promise one me, can't you see?"  
And at the end of the sentence came another roar of the thunder, the lion of the skies. Jun looked around to the crowd, and to the planner. They all seemed so bored, so angry with her, the debutant. She just sighed as she called on her power spirit Pai Long and asked him to give her the eighteenth rose, the freshest that Ren should have given her. She received it and sighed yet again. Ren had broken his promise, and it's all because of her, herself.

"I know what you feel, Miss Jun. I understand." Her power spirit comforted just before he disappeared.

"So now, let's proceed to the ball!" the emcee decided to brighten up the mood, but he failed to make Jun feel well.

As a matter of fact, Jun never felt so low than before in her life. So she just sat on one corner and refused to dance with any other guy present in the party. Just then, when it all seemed so gloomy, a loud unanimous knock reverberated on the door.

~JUN'S POV~

It seemed so clear to me. I heard this knock on the door even before someone could. To tell you, I'm the only one who had heard it beneath the goings-on. I ran as fast as could despite the planner's angry protests and the curious eyes that followed me. Finally, I am there and I opened the door. I sucked in my breath and my heart seemed to stop for a millisecond when I saw him, the boy whom I have been expecting. He's there, shivering and all wet, and he's such a pitiful sight. I squealed his name, and he looked up at me… his eyes so weak and can't focus so well. His hair was all messed up. I heard him utter my name. No Ren, don't speak. Hush now, I want to tell him. Then he asked me,

"Am I late…f-for the eighteen… roses?"

Some of the guests have gathered behind me. Yes, you are… but I really don't mind, I told him. After that, he just fainted and fell his whole weight on my arms. I felt for his neck and was shocked to know that he had such a high fever. I instantly gathered him within my arms, stood up, and darted my way to his room, not minding all the merrymaking and joy around me…

**FOOTNOTES: **There, there… now Ren had returned, but he has such high fever. Jun is so worried, and she carried him to his room. Whoo, such fluff! But wait, there's much more, especially that the next chapter would be the concluding one. Brace yourselves still for the last chapter of this fic entitled **Bittersweet**, which will come out later. Bear with me guys! Anyway, just keep on reviewing, and please read! I need more readers, onegai, minna?


	4. Part Four: Bittersweet

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: Whoo! At last, the last and culminating part of this fanfic has come. Sad to say, this story will end now. By the way, this'll be the longest part, for the reason that I really enjoyed doing this fic that I had a hard time ending it. 

**DISCLAIMER**: How many times do I have to tell you all that I dont' own Shaman King?! 

**DEBUT**   
Four-Part Shaman King Fanfiction by: FiendisHSerapH 

**PART FOUR: BITTERSWEET**

~REN~   
I am back to sanity. I opened my eyes slightly and focsed on what's going on around me. I am surprised to see my sister staring back at me. I can hear her say something and it took me a few more moments to realize that she's calling my name. She then just fixed the cold compress above my forehead and asked me if I feel better. And now, I am still caught staring at her; she's so beautiful to not stare upon at. Oh goodness, I think I can't do away with forgetting her and my fondness for her that quick. Up till now I still feel weird about her. For me, she isn't only my sister --- I have loved her too well to forget her that easily. She just beamed gratefully as I slowly nodded back. Then, she positioned her face closer to me, and she supported her chin with her left hand and still stared, just like a little girl will do when she finds interest in something she's looking at. We stayed staring at each other for a few more minutes. 

~JUN~   
It's great to see that he is already okay. Now in my point of view, he seemed to be only a few inches away from my face. I really can't help but to stare at him for no apparent reason at all. Right now, he seemed to be so irritated about me hovering close to him, but I don't mind, for what's important is that I am here by his side. I observed his face right before me. I never thought that time could be so fast. A few years back I remember him as a silent yet naughty toddler who seemed to not care about everything about him. Now, look at him: he's already a handsome teenager who perseveres very much to become the Shaman King --- such a mature thing and responsibility to handle. I came along and fixed his disarranged hair. I let my hand travel down to his pallid cheeks, and to his jaw. He then reacted with a slight blush as he seemed to savor the moment. I know, he had been out of touch since his childhood years. He had been in deprivation andhe had seen so much gore in his life. As his elder sister,, I have seen the destruction of his innocence, plus his undetterable hate for humans. I think he suffered so mcuh and I want to erase all the pain that he had experienced away. I want to dry all the tears he had shed secretly every night on his bed. 

This is Ren, my younger brother, and most people see him as a cruel shaman. 

This is Ren, my little brother, and I see him as a child with a wrecked innocence and a poisoned mind.

This is Ren, and I would do anything to save him. 

This is Ren... and I... and I... 

I LOVE HIM. 

I have discerned it now, this weird feeling that I secretly feel about him a year before, the day when he started training for the Shaman Fights. I LOVE HIM, more than as a little brother. It's clear to me; I love him as a special someone. I admire him for who he really is: an innocent soul who had been shattered by violence, a vulnerable little boy who can cry and reveal all his feelings, and I would try my best for him to be back in his old self because... I LOVE HIM. 

~THIRD PERSON~   
Ren's voice broke the silence with bittersweet moments.   
"I... I'm sorry."   
Jun was back to her own self and replied, "For what?"   
Ren spoke despite of his blight weakness, "For I ha-haven't fulfilled my promise." He closed his eyes, but then he felt the warmth of Jun's hand comforting his.   
"No, you haven't"   
Ren's eyes shot back in question. Just then, Pai Long appeared beside Jun and gave her the rose, the eighteenth and freshest rose.   
"Miss Jun asked me to keep it for her and wait for your arrival." Pai Long explained as he disappeared.   
Ren's eyes looked and posed a million interrogations.   
"Ren... I was the one who broke the promise. I have hurt you so you went away. It's all because of me; it's all my fault, so forgive me..." she settled her head on the mattress and sobbed. Ren then felt pity and stroked his sister's head, his hand travelling down to her jade green hair.   
"I see..." he cut the dramatic air. Jun looked up.   
"I see, you really let your hair down." He proceeded and beamed slightly. He then reached out for his sister's cheek and wiped the tears that lingered there. She then wiped off the remaining one and replied in a matter-of-factly tone, "Oh yes, actually..."   
She stood up to let him see her dress. "I wore the one you recommended me." She grinned and settled by his bedside again.   
Ren posed one of the few expressions that is impossible for him to have, a smile. he then asked, "How about the debut? Did it come out well?"   
"I cancelled it." Jun's voice came out straight.   
"WHAT? You cancelled it? But..." Ren can't believe what he heard.   
"I cut it the moment I saw you by the door." Jun cut off.   
"Oh... so I DID ruin your debut." he stooped.   
"No, you haven't. It's my free will." she replied with a smile, as if returning his a while ago.   
"And... how about the guys? Did they ask you to dance?" Ren's voice sounded interested, like a child wanting for the whole story.   
"Um. well... they asked me, but I didn't agree."   
Ren can't believe what his sister is saying. He knows that she agrees on dancing, but why didn't she?   
"But why? They are your boyfriends, right?"   
Jun's eyes shot in bewilderment over what Ren said.   
"I... don't have any boyfriend! I... I am too young for that!" se flushed, and Ren chuckled a little bit. But deep inside, he can't help but to be shocked and to wonder.   
"And... the eighteen roses? How was it...?" Ren stuttered.   
Jun smiled, closed her eyes over thinking, then said, "**It's not yet done**."   
With that stated, she stood up and signalled Ren over the rose. Ren looked back inquisitively but he saw his sister's smile. He forgot all about his inhibitions, stood up, and gave her the rose. To Ren's surprise, she took his hand and started dancing out slowly. 

~REN~   
I think I will lose my breath over the scene playing before me. My gorgeous sister is there, right before my eyes... and a few inches away from me. And she's there, smiling at me, her well-tapered hands holding mine and enclosing it beneath her palms. I can't imagine that this will be happening in the real world! I mean, I have always dreamed of this almost everyday, and now it's here playing before me. Now, I am wondering: why did she do this? Does she feel the same embedded feelings as mine, or did this happen in her perspective of me as her puny little brother? Those thoughts dissolved away when she started to speak. 

~THIRD PERSON~   
"Ren, do you know what the eighteenth rose means?"   
Jun's voice sliced through the silence. They both held on to each other, as if neither of them wants to let go of the other. She beamed and proceeded,   
"It means that **the person giving the last "freshest" rose to the debutant is the person most important in her life**..."   
Ren still looked up at his sister with curious eyes, curious over what those said words meant.   
Jun continued, "I bet you know what that means..." she paused, then placed her tapered hands on Ren's cheeks then stated, "**It's you, Ren**. You are the most special person in my life." Ren still stared, but it's noticeable that his eyes have grown as round as that of the saucers'. 

~JUN~   
Have I said the right words? He seemed to be such a startled young boy right now. I don't care, for I promised myself that I will reveal and tell him what I really feel this very night. He's the eighteenth rose, the most important rose in my life. We stopped dancing and I just lead him back to his own bed. This time, he let me sit by his side. He never removed his innocently flushed face and he just grew silent in one corner. He is as if thinking very deeply, and I dare not to disturb him right now. I stayed still too, thinking about how fates had worked so hard just to bring this love --- love so treacherous and forbidden --- and grant it between me and my little brother. 

~THIRD PERSON~   
Ren's yawn broke the still and dull moment of thinking. Jun grinned at him and said, "Yeah, I know you're already sleepy, so I'll just go now and you better have some rest." She was about to stand up when she heard Ren reply, "Jun... I-I am sc--scared..."   
Jun's forehead creased. She wanted to laugh over how comical and dorky Ren had looked by those moments but then she fought. A powerful and strong shaman now scared of the dark? Maybe it's just because of his fever, she thought. So, Jun walked back to Ren and she settled there, right beside him on his bed. Ren reacted with a shocked face and stated, "B--but... I am just s-scared of the dark..."   
Jun just smiled and replied, "I know, and I will be here to hold you close if anything bad happens." 

~REN~   
To tell you, I am not really afraid of the dark. It is just because I want to be with her longer now. Maybe it is such a weird request but yes, I really want to e with her longer this very eager moment. I am afraid to lose her --- not only now --- but someday, too. I am scared that she will go away and leave me, as my dream this afternoon went. I looked up at her; she's still wide awake and she seemed to enjoy the moment with me. Her smile makes me forget about the futuer. It is as if telling me not to worry about it, but instead I should enjoy what's happening right now. And besides, there's something I want to give her... 

~THIRD PERSON~   
The night is already deep. The haze is already going down the hill, yet they still lie there, feeling each other's presence... not daring to make any sound. Each one can hear the other;s beating rhythm of heart and the rising and falling of the other's chest. Either of them can sleep because they were in deep contemplation over the love --- a deeper kind of love --- that they are feeling towards each other.   
And Ren broke the ice...   
"Sister..." he faced Jun, but he stopped when he saw the goddess-like beauty of her. The latter finally turned to him, her amethyst eyes seemed to glow deep beneath the darkness, and asked him why.   
"Uh I... I want to give you... something."   
Jun smiled in reply, the kind of smile that seemed to slice beneath the ice even more, thus making the distance between them more feasible.   
Ren then reached out to his pocket and began to get something. jun looked back with curious eyes.   
"What's that, Ren?" Jun, unsuspecting over Ren's gift, asked.   
"This, sister, is my debut gift for you." he replied as he fished out, and it took a few minutes to glow. Jun was taken aback by the greenish hue on Ren's hold.   
It's something sparkling beneath the darkness, just like a lamp giving life somewhere in the darkness.   
It took minutes for Jun to see the outline of the gift beneath the moon's hasty shadows. 

And guess what it is? It is a bracelet made up of black pearls and in the middle, a vegetative element, the **jade**.   
"But Ren... the black pearl is somewhere deep in the river due west, right?" Jun looked at Ren with am astonished face. Ren nodded slightly.   
"So Ren... you swum all the way down the river bottom to get this for me...? Is that so, Ren?" Jun reassured. Ren nodded once more.   
To Ren's second surprise this night, he felt something wet fell over his shoulder (A/N: They're lying side by side this time.) He looked back and saw his sister crying.... an expression which seemed to be a far cry from the tough shaman priestess that he had known.   
"Jun... why are you... crying? Please don't cry; it's bad for a debutant, you know..."   
His sister's sobs ceased, and he heard another voice.   
"REN!" She exclaimed and she hugged him close. Ren felt like fainting over his sister's hold. At long last, what he had dreamt of has come true... had finally ensued in the real world.... even though only temporarily.   
"Thank you..." She murmured.   
Ren sighed then, and said more like a murmur, "You're welcome..."   
She let go of her hold, and lay there still. He also lay there, speechless over what happened.   
Jun finally spoke, "Know what?"   
Ren looked back in question.   
"**This is the most memorable birthday I ever had**, Ren!"   
Ren stopped to think about it. Yes, everything that had happened this day had been so surprising and rapid in pace, and to think that his sister values him more than he ever knows is enough to make his world turn round.   
Ren posed another rare expression, his fragile and subtle smile, and finally stated, 

"Yes, it is.... it **really** is one..." 

And the Tao residence resided in the dark, with the two siblings lying side by side not minding tomorrow and having no idea that the bond between them will cause much disapproval in their parent's part.... and it will turn out to be a mistake... 

**A BIG MISTAKE**

But they will fight together, even though it's bad and no matter what, until the end. 

So right now they just enjoyed each other's company for that night, letting their dreams sweep them wherever the future of this forbidden love may bring. 

**~OWARI~**

**FOOTNOTES**: Done at last! INCEST-HATERS will kill me as soon as they read. X_X;; Thanks for all the previous reviews; I totally enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope you also did enjoy reading! Oyasumi! ^^ 


End file.
